Starry Night
by Aozora 'Kin'jirou Akakushii
Summary: Hidupku seperti di dalam sangkar. Dikekang. Tak bebas. Namun, terima kasih untuknya yang mau menyelamatkanku, dan menghabiskan waktu seharian bersamaku. Tapi.. Perasaan apa yang kurasakan saat bersamanya ini ? *Nggak pandai bikin Summary*


Ao kembali menulis fic gaje lain.

Dan menelantarkan fic yang lainnya XDXD *Di gaplok readers*

Yaaah.. Ada masanya Ao males (Tiap hari) *Plakk*

Fic yang ini udah lama~ Ao ketik.

Nggak ada perubahan sama sekali.

Itu saja pembukaan dari Ao..

E.N.J.O.Y

Pairing :

Rima Mashiro – Nagihiko Fujisaki

Rated :

T (Teen)

Warning :

Gwaje; Typo inside; Acak-acakan; Gwaje lagi.

Don't like ? Just Don't read ! Easy right ?

Starry Night

. . . . . . .

Pagi hari seperti biasa. Aku terbangun oleh panggilan ibuku yang membangunkanku.

"Rima.. Rima-chan.. Ayo bangun.. Saatnya untuk sarapan pagi"

Mataku masih berat. Pertanda aku belum mau bangun. Aku ingin sekali melanjutkan tidur ini. Tapi, sungguh memalukan jika seorang anak keluarga yang terkenal sepertiku bangun siang.

Kubuka mataku perlahan. Terlihat sosok ibuku yang duduk disamping tempat tidurku.

"Rima-chan.. Ayo bangun.. Ayah sudah menunggu di bawah untuk sarapan"

"Iya bu.." Aku hanya bisa membalas kata-kata ibuku dengan kata itu. Karena, tidak mungkin aku mengatakan 'sebentar bu' kepada ibuku yang mengatakan 'ayah sudah menunggu'.

Ayahku adalah pemimpin suatu perusahaan yang terkenal dan memiliki banyak cabang perusahaan di dunia. Dia juga sering pergi keluar negeri untuk bekerja. Namun, ayah terlalu dikuasai oleh pekerjaanya.

Aku pun beranjak dari tempat tidurku. Lalu, aku menuju ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci mukaku. Setelah itu, aku duduk di depan meja riasku untuk merapikan rambutku dan memakai baju. Beberapa menit kemudian, aku turun kelantai bawah untuk makan pagi bersama keluarga. Tapi, pagi seperti ini memang biasa. Saat sarapan, suasana sungguh hening.

Setelah kami sekeluarga sarapan, terdengar bunyi bel rumahku.

Ting Tong..

"Permisi"..

"Iya.. Tunggu sebentar" Ibuku langsung menuju pintu rumahku yang jaraknya cukup jauh dari dapur.

Ibuku pun membuka pintu rumah. Sosok seorang wanita berambut pink menyapa ibuku dengan sopan.

"Permisi, apa Rima-chan ada ?" Tanya wanita itu.

"Ada.. Tunggu sebentar ya Amu-chan" Ibuku menjawab pertanyaan wanita yang bernama Amu itu dengan lembut.

Amu Hinamori.. Dia adalah sahabat pertamaku di dunia ini. Dia sangat baik dan lebih memikirkan orang lain dari pada dirinya sendiri.

"Rima-chan.. Ada temanmu" Panggil ibuku dari pintu masuk rumahku.

"Ah.. Iya bu.. Aku kesana" Aku berlari kecil menuju pintu rumah. Tapi, ayahku memanggilku.

"Rima ! Jangan lari di dalam rumah ! Kau adalah anak seorang pemimpin perusahaan yang terkenal.. Jadi jaga sikapmu !" Ayahku menasehatiku dengan nada tinggi seperti membentak.

"Ma-maaf yah" Aku hanya bisa minta maaf. Aku pun berjalan menuju pintu rumahku.

Aku pun tiba di depan pintu. "Ada apa Amu ?" Tanyaku dengan nada datar pada Amu.

"Umm.. Guardian akan mengadakan acara Star Viewing malam ini. Kalau kamu mau ikut kita kumpul di depan planetarium milik King pertama. Bagaimana ?"

Star.. Viewing ?.. Aku suka sekali melihat bintang.. Ya ! Aku ingin sekali ikut..

Hatiku berteriak ingin pergi melihat bintang. Ibuku memperbolehkanku untuk pergi melihat bintang. Namun, Apakah ayah memperbolehkanku ikut ?

"Umm.. Sepertinya aku agak sibuk hari ini. Nanti akan kukirim pesan jika aku ikut" Aku hanya bisa membalas dengan kata-kata seperti itu. Karena aku yakin kalau ayah tidak akan memperbolehkanku ikut.

"Baiklah.. Jika kamu jadi, kirim pesannya jangan lewat dari jam 5 ya ! Soalnya acara dimulai pukul 06.30 sore. Bye Rima-chan !" Amu pun pergi dengan keceriannya seperti biasa.

"Rima.. Ibu mau kerumah teman ibu dulu ya.. Nanti ibu akan pulang sekitar jam 3 sore. Kamu boleh main kerumah temanmu dulu" Kata ibuku yang siap pergi kerumah temanya.

"Baik bu.." Lagi-lagi aku hanya menjawab kata-kata orang tuaku dengan pendek.

"Rima.. Ayah juga mau pergi ke daerah Y selama satu hari. Jadi malam ini kau berdua dengan ibumu saja dirumah. Jangan pergi kemana-mana ! Kau akan di titipkan kerumah Paman sampai ibumu pulang"

"Baik yah" Terpaksa ! Aku terpaksa mengatakan hal itu ! Padahal ibu memperbolehkanku pergi kerumah teman. Tapi.. Kenapa ayah malah menitipkanku di rumah paman ? Pamanku itu memiliki anak yang sangat aku benci ! Anaknya itu selalu membuat masalah dan melimpahkan kesalahannya padaku !

"Baiklah.. Sekarang kau ganti bajumu lalu langsung berangkat kerumah pamanmu itu. Ayah sudah meminta pelayan untuk mempersiapkan mobil untukmu".

Kata-kata ayahku barusan hanya bisa ku balas dengan anggukan sopan.

Aku pun naik kelantai atas. Dimana tempat kamarku berada. Aku mengganti bajuku dengan baju musim panas terusan berwarna putih diatas lutut dengan bawahan celana jeans pendek sebatas lutut. AKu melihat kearah jendela. Melihat keluar. Yang kulihat hanyalah mobil limousine hitam meninggalkan gerbang rumahku. Selebihnya, yang kulihat hanyalah taman rumahku yang dipenuhi bunga kesayangan ibuku.

Setelah itu, aku pergi keluar. Aku berjalan menuju mobil yang sudah disiapkan oleh pelayan atas perintah ayahku. Namun, aku terhenti sejenak. Di benakku muncul kata-kata kebebasan. Kebebasan yang tak bisa di hentikan oleh orang tua. Aku ingin sekali berlari meninggalkan mobil itu. Tapi, kukurungkan niatku dan kucoba untuk melupakan kata kebebasan itu. Langkahku berhenti didepan pintu mobil.

Pelayan suruhan ayahku itu membukakan pintu mobil untukku. Saat aku ingin masuk kemobil, lewatlah seorang anak kecil dengan pakaian musim panas sambil berlari mengejar seekor serangga. Wajah anak kecil itu sangat bahagia karena kebebasan yang ia miliki. Akhirnya. Karena aku sudah tidak tahan lagi, aku pun berlari meningalkan mobil itu sejauh mungkin menuju taman belakangku. Aku ingat ! Ada sebuah pintu di taman belakangku yang menuju keluar. Menuju dunia penuh kebebasan.

Aku mencari-cari pintu itu. Akhirnya kutemukan ! Pintu terbuat dari besi yang sudah berkarat dan dipenuhi tanaman liar. Tapi, dunia diluar sana sudah terlihat dari pintu itu. Saat aku sudah hampir keluar, 5 pelayan suruhan ayahku itu menangkapku. Aku menolak untuk kembali. Padahal, separuh badanku sudah ada di dunia luar sana. Karena dipaksa untuk kemali, badanku semakin tertarik kedalam pekarangan rumahku.

Tapi, tiba-tiba sesosok pria yang lewat langsung menarikku dan membawa ku berlari di dunia luar itu. Aku kaget sekali. Pelayan rumahku tidak bisa berkutik karena kaget.

Kami pun tiba di suatu tempat yang tinggi. Seperti bukit. Angin berhembus sepoi-sepoi. Kusadari sebuah tangan yang hangat menggenggam tanganku. Saat aku memalingkan wajah melihat sosok pria itu, aku terkejut.

"Fu-Fujisaki ?" Ternyata pria yang membawaku keluar itu adalah teman-..

Bukan ! Lebih tepatnya salah satu anggota Guardian. Namanya adalah Nagihiko Fujisaki.

"Yo.. Rima-tan" Fujisaki hanya menyapaku tanpa rasa bersalah atau kaget sekali pun.

"Ke-kenapa kau menariku ?" Tanyaku penasaran.

"Hmm~.. Benar juga.. Kenapa aku menarikmu ya ?" Fujisaki kembali bertanya.

"A-aku serius Fujisaki ! Jangan malah membalik kata-kata dong ! Dasar Jack palsu !"

"Heehehe.. Tenang dulu Rima-tan.. Aku tadi lagi jalan-jalan karena bosan di rumah. Waktu lewat di belakang rumahmu, aku lihat kamu lagi di tarik-tarik sama pelayan kamu.. Aku kira kamu mau di apain.. Makanya aku tarik kamu keluar" Penjelasan Fujisaki itu membuat aku sedikit lega karena takut tertangkap pelayan-pelayan di rumahku tadi.

"Naah.. Karna aku sudah jelasin kenapa aku narik kamu keluar, sekarang kamu jelasin kenapa kamu di tarik seperti dipaksa dengan pelayanmu itu ?"

Pertanyaan Fujisaki membuatku merenung . Entah kenapa aku jadi tertunduk ingin menangis. Aku jadi terpikir 'Bagaimana nanti kalau pelayan dirumahku itu bilang ke ayah kalau aku pergi keluar bersama orang yang tidak ayah kenal ? Apa yang akan terjadi padaku nanti ? Bagaimana kalau ayah mengusirku ? Bagaimana kalau nanti ayah-'..

Upphh-..

"Heei.. Kalau kamu nggak mau nyeritain juga nggak apa.. Tapi, jangan merengut gitu.. Kamu nggak cocok tau kayak gitu.."

Pikiranku buyar karena Fujisaki mencubit pipiku.

"Sa-sakit.." Pipiku merah karena bekas cubitan Fujisaki. Aku mengelus-ngelus pipiku yang sakit. Tapi, aku jadi melupakan pikiranku yang membuatku ingin menangis tadi.

"Sepertinya kamu lagi ada masalah dirumah.."

"Ugh.." Aku hanya bisa diam. Karena apa yang dikatakan Fujisaki tadi seperti masa depan yang akan datang setelah aku pulang nanti.

Aku jadi tertunduk merasa bersalah karena mencoba kabur.

Tak ku sadari dari tadi Fujisaki memperhatikanku dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Kalau begitu aku akan berusaha membuatmu melupakan masalah itu !" Fujisaki langsung menggenggam tanganku dengan erat dan membawaku berlari menuruni bukit.

"Kyaa-.. Tunggu Fujisaki !" Aku tidak suka lari. Aku tidak suka berkeringat. Aku tidak suka olahraga.

Tapi, saat ini entah kenapa aku jadi suka berlari. Aku sangat ingin berlari..

Saat ini aku sangat senang.. Perasaan ku tidak pernah begini sebelumnya. Aku berlari melawan angin dengan..

Fujisaki- ?

"Tunggu-" Aku berhenti karena kelelahan. Tentu saja Fujisaki juga berhenti.

"Ada apa ?" Tanya Fujisaki.

"A-aku capek berlari" Jawabku dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal.

"Hmm.. Kalau begitu.. Ah ! Disana ada sepeda.. Ayo !" Fujisaki menarik tanganku lagi.

"E-ehh ?"

Kami pun tiba di tempat dimana sepeda yang ditunjuk Fujisaki tadi berada.

"Ayo naik" Ajak Fujisaki.

"Ta-tapi.." Sepeda itu hanya punya 1 tempat duduk. Artinya aku harus berdiri dan memegang pundak Fujisa-..

"Cepat ! Nanti orangnya datang !" Fujisaki memaksaku berdiri di dekat ban belakang. Aku memegang pundak Fujisaki dengan erat. Karena baru pertama kali aku naik sepeda seperti ini. Lumayan menyenangkan juga. Ditambah lagi dengan adanya Fujisa-.. Apa yang aku pikirkan ?

"Hheeii ! Tunggu" Seorang paman-paman yang memiliki tubuh kekar memanggil kami yang telah mencuri sepedanya.

"Akh.. Dia datang.. Tambah kecepatan !" Fujisaki menambah kecepatan sepeda itu. Aku kaget dan langsung refleks memeluk pundaknya. Dadaku berdebar-debar. Entah karena sepeda ini terlalu cepat.. Atau karena.. Akh ! Apa yang kupikirkan ?

Akhirnya sepeda itu berhenti di depan sebuah toko crepe. Crepe ? Ah.. Aku suka sekali crepe..

"Lapar kan ? Yuk makan.. Biar aku yang traktir deh.." Tawaran Fujisaki itu tak mungkin aku tolak. Lagipula ini tepat jam makan siangku. Aku hanya membalas dengan anggukan.

Setiba di dalam toko, Fujisaki menawariku..

"Kamu mau yang mana ?"

"Hm ? Kamu yang menraktir ku kan ?" Tanyaku memastikan Fujisaki.

"Iya.. Tenang saja"..

"Baiklah. Extra Crème Strawberry Choco Banana + Toping Mocca dan Jeruk" Jawabku ke Fujisaki.

"E-eeh.. Ka-kamu bercanda kan Rima-tan ?" Fujisaki bertanya lagi sambil berhenti membuka dompetnya.

"Tidak" Aku hanya menjawab seperti itu dengan nada datar yang membuat Fujisaki kaget.

"Aku suka crepe.. Ya, sangat suka. Itu adalah masakan ibu dan ayahku yang pertama kali aku makan- Eh.. Ma-Maksudku-" Aku tidak sengaja ngomong tentang hal yang aku suka. Gawat.. Dia pasti berpikir aku aneh.. Mana tadi aku ngomong sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Fuh.. Kamu lucu ya Rima-tan" Fujisaki membalas kata-kataku tadi dengan senyum ramah.

Degh..

Dadaku berdetak dengan cepat. Kenapa ? Kenapa ? Apa yang terjadi ?

"Kalau begitu aku juga mau makan crepe yang sama dengan Rima-tan".

"E-eh ?" Kata-kata Fujisaki membuat dadaku berdetak lebih cepat.

Fujisaki pun memesan crepe yang sama denganku. Setelah crepe yang kami pesan tiba, Fujisaki memulai pembicaraan saat kami sedang makan.

"Hei.. Rima-tan" Panggil Fujisaki.

"Ja- jangan memanggilku dengan panggilan akrab begitu" Aku hanya menjawab seperti itu sambil makan.

"Di ujung bibirmu ada sisa crepe tuh" Kata Fujisaki melirik kea rah mukaku. Refleks mukaku memerah. Tapi, tiba-tiba tangan Fujisaki menyentuh pipiku. Jari jempolnya membersihkan sisa crepe dari ujung bibirku. Mukaku menjadi semakin merah.

Setelah membersihkan sisa crepe itu, Fujisaki kembali memakan crepenya. Sedangkan aku makan crepe sambil tertunduk tanpa pikiran. "Rima.. Ada apa ?" Tanya Fujisaki tiba-tiba mengagetkanku. "Ti-tidak ada apa-apa kok" Aku menjawab sambil berusaha menutupi mukaku yang aku yakin sangat merah saat ini. "Begitu ya.. Hei.. Kamu pergi nggak ke acara Guardian malam ini ?" Tanya Fujisaki lagi. "Eeh ? I-itu.. Aku tidak yakin bisa datang" Jawabku dengan nada rendah. "Kenapa ?" Tanya Fujisaki LAGI ?. "Maaf.. Aku tidak bisa mengatakan alasanya" Jawabku.

Pembicaraanku dan Fujisaki hanya sebatas itu. Keheningan mulai melanda jam makan siang kami. Setelah selesai makan siang, Fujisaki bertanya "Kemana lagi ya ?"..

Selagi menunggu Fujisaki memikir akan kemana setelah ini, aku melirik jam yang melingkari tanganku. Pukul 13:30.. Masih ada waktu satu setengah jam lagi sampai ibu pulang.

"Ehh.. Disana ada kerumunan yang meriah.. Sepertinya ada acara.. Yuk Kesana !" Ajak Fujisaki menarik tanganku.

Ternyata ada acara bagi sepasang kekasih untuk mencoba baju pengantin. Itu juga termasuk lomba. Hadiahnya bagus-bagus.. Akh.. Juara kedua hadiahnya lucu.. Dimana mereka membelinya ya. Mataku berbinar-binar melihat hadiah kedua.

"Ayo ikut !" Ajak Nagihi- Maksudku Fujisaki.

"E-ehh ? Tapi itu kan untuk-" Sepasang kekasih ?..

"Yak.. Kita terdaftar.. Yuk pilih bajunya.

Aku melihat-lihat baju pengantin yang berjejer rapi di dekat sana. Aku berhenti setelah melihat baju gaun putih bersih yang indah. Baju itu meiliki hiasan bunga mawar putih di sekitar pinggul. Baju itu hanya sebatas lutut. Baju itu memancarkan kedewasaan. Aku ingin mencoba baju itu.. Tapi sepertinya tidak cocok denganku. Baju itu terlalu dewasa.

"Wah.. Baju itu bagus.." Seorang anak perempuan yang sepertinya masih SMP berjalan menuju baju yang bagus itu. Aku tidak mau baju itu dipakai olehnya.. Aku ingin mencoba baju itu ! Aku ingin Fu-.. AKU INGIN FUJISAKI MELIHAT AKU MENGGUNAKAN BAJU ITU !

Kuraih baju itu. Anak perempuan itu berhenti. Lalu membalikan tubuh untuk mencari baju lain. Aku bersyukur telah mengambil baju ini lebih dulu dari dia. Tapi.. Pikiran apa yang tiba-tiba meluap saat aku ingin mengambil baju ini ? Kenapa aku ingin dia melihatnya ? Ughh.. Pikiranku kacau..

Aku pun berjalan keruang ganti wanita. Kulihat di ruangan itu banyak wanita-wanita yang diatasku. Hanya aku yang paling kecil disana. Ditambah lagi aku pendek.. Tapi.. Aku ingin menggunakan baju ini.

Setelah selesai mengganti pakaian, kulihat hanya aku seorang di ruang ganti itu. Aku melihat kearah cermin dan berkata 'Apakah aku pantas memakai baju ini ?'.

Aku pun berjalan keluar ruang ganti. Sudah banyak kerumunan orang di dekat tempat pemotretan pasangan-pasangan kekasih lain. Aku mencari-cari Fujisaki..

Dan.. Aku melihatnya dikerumuni wanita-wanita yang sepertinya lebih tua dariku. Mereka terlihat dewasa. Aku melihat Fujisaki yang kebingungan disana. Apakah dia kebingungan mencariku atau dia kebingungan memlih wanita itu ?

Sepintas aku melihat Fujisaki seutuhnya dengan baju pengantin pria. Dia terlihat dewasa.. dia juga terlihat.. Keren.. Kuakui itu.

"Eh,, Bidadari ?" Seorang cowok berpakaian pengantin yang juga terlihat keren menghampiriku.. "Pasanganmu dengan cewek lain ya ? Kalau begitu denganku saja.." Ajak lelaki itu. Tapi, aku tidak mau ! Aku takut !.. "Hei.. Ayo kesana.. Lelaki itu menarik tanganku keluar kerumunan orang. Jangan ! Fujisaki ! Tolong !

Tiba-tiba, Fujisaki datang tepat di depan pria itu. "Maaf.. Dia bidadariku" Fujisaki menarik tanganku pergi dari pria itu. Aku lega.. Tapi, kurasakan mukaku memerah.. Ya.. Sangat merah.. Bidadariku ?

"Maaf aku mengatakan kata-kata yang aneh" Fujisaki meminta maaf sambil tetap menghadap kedepan. Aku hanya bisa diam seribu bahasa. "Tapi.. kau sangat cantik Rima-tan" Fujisaki membalikan badan dan berkata seperti itu dihadapanku. Aku terkejut. Mukaku memerah.. Dadaku berdetak amat sangat kencang.. Perasaan apa ini ? Aku..

Sebuah mobil limousine hitam berhenti tepat disamping aku dan Fujisaki. Perasaanku sangat tidak enak. Tanganku gemetar. Mungkin Fujisaki bisa merasakan tanganku bergetar. Fujisaki pun berdiri didepanku. Berusaha melindungiku karena curiga dengan sesosok pria yang ada di mobil itu.

Lalu, Seorang pria berjas keluar dari mobil itu..

Dia menggunakan dasi.. Dia orang yang terpandang.. Dia menggunakan kacamata hitam..

Dia adalah..

.

.

AYAH ?..

TBC~

. . . . . . .

..

Bertambah lagi satu Fic gaje di FFn..

Jadi..

Kata si inner Ao "Apaan nih ? Sinetron banget ! Gaje lagi ! Masih banyak typo tuh !".

Maklum..

Ao nggak double check nih fic.

Biar original gitu *Di impit readers*

Terakhir..

R.E.V.I.E.W yaaah..

Biar lebih semangat !

Terima ripyu sadis n flame.

-Love, Ao- XDXD


End file.
